Matándote lentamente
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: —Te odio, Trunks Brief, te odio. —Exclamo una y otra vez la menor de los Son con los ojos cristalinos al borde del llanto. —Te odio con la misma fuerza con la que alguna vez te ame. —Sus pies dejaron de sentir la arena para sentir el agua fría del enorme mar. T/P Read&Review
1. I

**Prologo **

—Te odio, Trunks Brief, te odio. —Exclamo una y otra vez la menor de los Son con los ojos cristalinos al borde del llanto. —Te odio con la misma fuerza con la que alguna vez te ame. —Sus pies dejaron de sentir la arena para sentir el agua fría del enorme mar, y ella caminaba sin detenerse hasta sentir como más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba ya dentro del mar. —Prefiero morir y actuar como lo que menos soy, una cobarde antes que seguir viviendo en el infierno en el cual tú me sumergiste.

Ya no piensa, no razona y se sumerge más y más en el mar con la intención de acabar con su vida, sin saber que en su vientre lleva un pequeño retoño que apenas se está formando y que es fruto del amor que alguna vez fue capaz de sentir por Trunks Brief…Un inocente pagara los errores de los semi-saiyan, una criatura llena de inocencia que no tiene nada de culpa.

La morena siente como poco a poco va perdiendo el conocimiento por la fuerte fiebre que envolvió su cuerpo, su vista se empieza a nublar, ya no ve con claridad y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cierran dejándola vulnerable ante ese inmenso mar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**De seguro tienen preguntas ¿Cómo que le hiso Trunks a Pan? Y lo sabrán cuando comience a desarrollar la historia porque este es solo un pequeño prologo (Un pequeño segmento del fic) para saber si quieren que lo continúe o no porque no me parece desarrollar un fic con el que ustedes estén en desacuerdo.**

**La historia estará llena de drama, romance y suspenso (claro si cuento con su aprobación para continuarla) ¿Y por qué es otro fic de Trunks&Pan? Pues porque no me imagino a Trunks con alguien más que no sea Pan, eso si no estoy en desacuerdo con la parejas de Trunks/Marron o Trunks/Mai pero simplemente me agrada más el TruPan que cualquiera otra pareja xD Creo que me salí un poco del tema principal que es la idea principal del fic pero la verdad no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, solo espero que me apoyen con el fic =) Gracias por leer! **


	2. II

Su débil corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta podía oír todos y cada uno de esos fuetes traqueteos y no se detenía y seguía y seguía como si se tratase de un alma en pena en busca de paz, de una paz eterna que solo la muerte le podía dar. Ya no tenía motivos para mantenerse de pie cuando solo el gran odio que sentía por Trunks Brief era lo único que había llegado a sentir con demasiada intensidad.

Las lágrimas no sirvieron.

Los sollozos y llantos eternos tampoco.

Nada, pero nada la pudo salvar de su dolor.

Y los recuerdos solo aumentaban su odio hacia él.

¡¿Cómo fue que tanto amor puro y sincero pudo hacerle tanto mal?!

¡¿Cómo fue que él tuvo el valor de lastimarla tanto?!

¡¿De mentirle tanto?!

Y esas palabras de amor que tanto esperanza la dieron en medio de tanta oscuridad se las llevo el viento con el tiempo destrozándola a ella por completo.

«Te amo, Pan, te amo demasiado pequeña»—Una lagrima se desliza por aquella mejilla tan húmeda pero no se detiene porque el dolor la incita a seguir por el simple hecho de que su vida no tiene sentido, sus ganas de vivir se fueron junto a él, junto a su engaño. —«Te prometo que estaremos juntos hasta el último de nuestras vidas»—Cierra los ojos a recordar cada palabra de él cada mentira, cada beso de amor fingido.

—Fui demasiado ingenua, demasiado ilusa y acabaste conmigo, Trunks. —Susurra entre lágrimas. El agua de ese inmenso mar la atrapa, la acorrala y a pesar de haber quedado inconsciente minutos atrás reacciono a los pocos segundos de haber cerrado los ojos y continuo para acabar de una buena vez con su vida porque gracias al hombre amado se había vuelto lo que menos era "un ser débil" ¡Ella la guerrera tan llena de vida y de ganas de superarse ahora era solo lo que menos era un ser humano lleno de odio y dolor en su ser!

El amor fue su perdición.

Su condena.

Su camino a la muerte.

Porque estaba muriendo lentamente y ya no había vuelta atrás…

—Ya no podrás dañarme, ya no podrás usarme nunca más, Trunks…

Y las puertas a la muerte se abrieron a ella, quien solo se dejó llevar por las mismas.

**Un año antes…**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para la cuidad Satan y los rallos fulminantes de sol no tardaron en reflejarse en aquellos vidrios que formaban parte de la ventana del cuarto de esa hermosa pelinegra que al sentir la luz del sol reflejarse en su rostro gruño en señal de molestia porque como cualquiera quería dormir hasta tarde el día de hoy teniendo en cuenta que era día sábado y tenía derecho porque al menos por hoy no tenía que asistir a la universidad ni tenía otra obligación y podía relajarse como tanto deseaba. Y como no tenía la intención de levantarse coloco la almohada sobre su rostro y entonces la molesta e imprudente luz del día no podía interrumpir su sueño y solo de decido a descansar lo más que podía.

Su cuerpo dio leves vueltas sobre su cama y entonces se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza para seguir en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto cierto pelinegro impertinente y con ganas de fastidiar a su sobrina como tantas otras veces se encaminaba hacía el cuarto de la hija de su hermano mayor aprovechando que ese día había madrugado y como estaba de muy buen humor como de costumbre decidió hacerle una vista "sorpresa" a Pan.

Él tenía una jarra de vidrio en la mano, teniendo en mente la manera en que quería molestarla y antes de llegar al cuanto de la chica en cuestión disminuyo su ki lo más posible para que su sobrina no estuviera prevenida ante su presencia y entonces prosiguió utilizando pasos lentos y silenciosos, al llegar a destino abrió la puerta pausadamente y de la misma provino un pequeño rechinido que no llego a oídos de la saiyajin gracias a que ella solo deseaba dormir. Goten al poner un pie en la habitación ajena sonrió al verla dormir con las cobijas hasta la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente se acercó a la cama, hasta estar muy cerca de Pan y en cuanto puso la jarra en alto para inclinarla y dejar que pasase lo inevitable con la única intención de tomarla por sorpresa y fastidiarla pero en ese momento el único sorprendido del lugar fue él al oír unas palabras de los labios de la saiyan, unas palabras que eran pronunciada casi en un susurro pero que gracias a que no era un humano ordinario alcanzo a escuchar.

—Trunks…

En ese instante el hijo del gran guerrero, Son Goku se quedó inmóvil y ante esa impresión tan fuerte no se atrevió a dejar caer la jarra llena de agua, en ese momento todo su mundo se detuvo y no podía pensar, no podía razonar era tan gran la impresión de saber que su sobrina estaba soñando con su mejor amigo de toda una vida que su rostro tan sonriente que lo mostraba como una persona de lo más simpática cambio repentinamente y se mostró más serio que nunca ¿Cómo era posible que la hija de su hermano soñara con su casi hermano? ¡¿Cómo fue posible eso?! Miles de dudas invadieron su cabeza en medio segundo, dudas que lo empezaron atormentar y no, no quiso pensar mal, quiso imaginarse que había oído mal solo eso deseaba pensar y sin descartar la idea de que Pan solo le estuviese jugando una cruel broma le quito las cobijas de encima y con pesar descubrió que ella seguía perfectamente dormida y sin poder creerlo aun abrió sus negros ojos de par en par; sentía muchas cosas en ese momento como desconcierto, angustia, tristeza y a la vez decepción, de alguna manera se sentía decepcionado de ella y no entendía esa sensación, ni mucho menos podía salir de a su asombro y sin poder contenerse su ki aumento, de la ira de la rabia que estaba experimentando y en ese momento y sin quererlo su sobrina despertó repentinamente al percatarse de la gran fuerza de energía que rodeaba su cuarto y casi se muere del gran susto que se llevó al incorporarse de repente en su cama y verlo a su tío mirándola de manera extraña.

— ¡¿Qué haces es mi cuarto parado como una estatua?! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?! —Bramo furiosa y sus cejas se encorvaron hacia abajo al ver que su pariente solo la miraba mostrándose más serio que nunca.

— ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar ¿Por qué susurrante el nombre de Trunks mientras dormías?!

Pan se quedó en completo shock al escuchar las palabras de Goten, solo se mantuvo inmóvil y en completo silencio al oír a él hacerle semejante pregunta y no puedo evitar sonrojarse y maldecirse mentalmente porque lo que sentía por el hijo de Vegeta se le estaba saliendo de las manos y eso era algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡¿Entiendes?!—Grito fuera de sí y le lanzo su almohada y él sin sentir ni cosquillas cuando ella le arrojo la almohadón no dejo de mirarla con frialdad porque quería una respuesta a como diera lugar, pero una respuesta en definitiva. — ¡Responde mi pregunta, Pan!

— ¡No lo haré y no puedes obligarme!—Se quitó las cobijas de encima y antes de que él la pudiera frenar usando toda la velocidad posible se dirigió desde su cama hasta la puerta provocando que con su velocidad los adornos de su cómoda así como unos portarretratos quedaran de cabeza y sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta y salió de su cuarto huyendo de las preguntas del pelinegro y de él mismo atropellando todo objeto a su paso sin importarle nada y bajo como alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras al saber que su tío la estaba siguiendo y al llegar a la sala de su propia casa se detuvo en seco al ver al peli-lila platicando a gusto con su padre, su corazón se le detuvo al ver al amor de toda su vida frente a sus ojos y un brillo enorme adorno los mismo y su respiración se agito más de lo que ya estaba. —Trunks…—Susurro con la mano en el pecho y mirando al atractivo hombre en cuestión como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Buenos días, hija. —Saludo su progenitor al verla pero ella no le quitaba la vista de encima al hombre que amaba con locura. —Hola, pequeña. —Esta vez la saludo el saiyan con una sonrisa encantadora como todo él y antes de que ella abriera la boca para devolverle el saludo la voz de Goten la alerto.

— ¡Pan, me debes una explicación! —Dijo bajando las escaleras y sin percatarse de la presencia de su amigo debido a que solo podía pensar en lo que acaba de pasar en la recamara de la ojinegra la misma que lo miraba atónita.

Gohan miro a su hermano menor confundido y sin querer quedarse con la duda le pregunto qué le pasaba y por qué le hablaba así a Pan pero Goten solo la miro a ella. —Pan, debe darme una explicación que por cierto tú también estarás interesado en escuchar…

«No digas nada, por favor, tío no digas nada»—Rogo para sus adentros como si su pariente pudiese escucharla, claro que con los nervios no podía pensar y todo estaba en su contra porque su tío no se callaría y Trunks sabría que ella lo amaba de la peor manera posible.

—Habla de una vez, Goten. —Ordeno el pelinegro mayor llevando a su hija a un mar lleno de desesperación.

— ¡No, no lo hagas, tío! —Ordeno la azabache.

— ¿Qué esconden los dos?—Interrogo Trunks sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

— ¡Goten, te ordeno que hables de una vez! —Demando el mayor y se puso de pie mientras observaba con extrañeza la extra actitud de su hija, quien no hacía más que suplicarle a Goten con la mirada que callara pero él no se callaría porque ya estaba decidido hablar aunque su sobrina lo matase después.

* * *

><p>Me consto mucho empezar a desarrollar este fic, de verdad que me consto empezar a construir esta historia pero aquí está el primer capítulo después de casi tres meses (o un poco más) pero aquí está y eso es lo que cuenta ¿No? n.n sé que no es muy largo el capítulo y eso es porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo en ese momento además moría por actualizar este fic o cualquier otro y lo logré así estoy feliz y muchas pero muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron el prólogo y me brindaron su opinión con respecto al fic porque gracias a sus opiniones hoy me encuentro actualizando con todo el gusto del mundo y no es mucho pedir espero que me brinden su opinión sobre este capítulo para poder seguir porque la verdad es que me alegra mucho que les guste la historia de lo contrario no la seguiría asique sin más que decir me despido y nuevamente gracias por seguir la historia =)<p> 


	3. III

Pov Pan.

* * *

><p>¡No podía permitir que mi tío hablara! ¡Él no iba hablar! Porque ¿de qué manera podría explicarle a mi padre el haber estado soñando con Trunks? Además de que sería muy vergonzoso que Trunks supiera que hasta hace unos momentos estaba soñando con él ¡No! ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo embarazoso que sería esa situación! Y encima de todo estaba que me moría de los nervios, o mejor dicho del miedo de que mi tío hablara; trague grueso antes de hacer cualquier tontería que tuviera que lamentar después, y sin perder mis tontos nervios miré a mi tío con una gran angustia que creo que él notó porque después de mirarme sus labios se cerraron inesperadamente, cuando hasta hace poco estaba más que segura de que iba abrir la boca (aun sabiendo que iba a matarlo después de que hablara) y al percatarme de que mi padre iba a buscar una repuesta de parte de su hermano (alias mi dolor de cabeza) me acerque a mi padre usando velocidad exagerada provocando como consecuencia que los papeles que estaban sobre la mesita del comedor se echaran a volar, cosa que a mi padre no le agradó nada y pude verlo por la mueca de enfado que se formó en su rostro, de seguro esos documentos que mande a volar eran importantes para él, pero aunque lo lamente no tenía opción, al menos que quisiese pasar el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida y en definitiva esa no era una opción para mi ¡Por supuesto que no! Al estar ya cerca de mi padre, mantuve mi cabeza baja y dije la primer tontería que se me vino a la mente para justificar mi extraña actitud ante él y sobre todo ante Trunks, quien por cierto me miraba bastante desconcertado y no era para menos ya que casi llegue a suplicarle a mi tío con la mirada, que no hablara. —…lo que mi tío, Goten, quería decirte era que Fish vendrá a cenar esta noche a casa. — ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! ¿Por qué demonios mentí tan mal y sobre todo por qué tuve que incluir a Fish en mi mentira? Pero pensándolo bien no creo que le moleste venir a cenar a mi casa (o eso espero) como sea es un hecho que soy muy mala mintiendo o de lo contrario no saldría de una mentira para meterme en otra ¡pero todo sea para no pasar la vergüenza de mi vida frente a cierta persona de cabellos lilas! Pero pese a lo que dije mi padre no dejó de mirarme tan desconcertado como en un principio. Supongo que le resulta difícil de creer que haya hecho tanto alboroto solo para que no se entera de que Fish vendrá a cenar esta noche a casa, de seguro se pregunta ¿para qué hice tanto escándalo si de todas formas se iba a enterar? Lo dije y lo repito: soy pésima mintiendo, de eso ya no me cabe ninguna duda.<p>

— ¿Solo es eso? —Pregunta mi padre, mirando a mi tío, y de nuevo un miedo terrible me invade, porque sabía que si mi tío decía la verdad no solo pasaría vergüenza delante de Trunks, sino que también quedaría como una mentirosa enfrente de mi progenitor, lo cual también me daría pena pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Y mientas mis nervios seguían tan encendidos como en un principio, observe con temor como la persona que me ocasionaba ese miedo dudaba al responder ¿acaso iba a decir la verdad después de todo? Poso su mano detrás de su nuca (como solía hacerlo mi abuelito Goku) y después de una breve pausa habló.

—Sí, Gohan. —Su respuesta fue cortante, lo que me hiso suponer que no tenía la intención de mentirle a mi padre, pero también supongo que es consiente del gran problema que ocasionaría si decía la verdad, además esta pequeña mentira no daña a nadie ni siquiera a Fish porque mi familia siempre fue de su agrado.

Al parecer después de la respuesta de mi tío, mi padre quedó más satisfecho y ya no hiso más pregunta que lograran desestabilizar mi sistema nervioso, por otro lado ahora lo que estaba fuera de control era mi agitado corazón al ver una mueca de ¿enfado? En el rostro de Trunks, no de seguro estaba viendo mal, de seguro estos malditos nervios que no me dejaban ni respirar me estaban jugando una mala pasada, si de seguro era eso ¿qué otra cosa podía ser sino? Con mi mente llena de pensamientos negativos por miedo a que mi tío hablara, me acerco a la persona que invadía mis sueños noches tras noches, y sin dejar de morderme suavemente el labio interior lo miro a los ojos por un breve instante.

—Hola. — ¿Y recién ahora le venía a devolver el saludo? Que tonta.

—Lo olvidaste ¿cierto? — ¿Q-ué? ¿Qué se supone que olvide? Lo miro sin entender sus palabras, y una pequeña expresión de agotamiento acompaña a su mirada tan profunda, y recién en ese momento recuerdo que ayer le prometí que iría a la junta que habría en Corporatión Capsule, en lugar de mi abuelo, el claro problema aquí es que estoy "en un enorme problema" porque en primera no debí prometerle nada a mi abuelito Satán, ni a Trunks porque ni siquiera sé del tema que se hablara en esa importante reunión, lo único que si se es que mi abuelito es casi el accionista mayoritario de la empresa tecnológica del Dr. Brief, cosa que también sabe medio mundo, además de que yo no entiendo nada de cómo administrar una empresa ¿y si hago todo mal? ¿Y si solo digo incoherencias que me dejen como una ignorante? Supongo que hice mal al pedirle a mi abuelito que me dejará ir en su lugar a esa reunión, teniendo en cuenta que solo lo hice para poder pasar más tiempo con Trunks ¡es increíble las tonterías que me obliga hacer el amor que siento por él! Como sea de todas maneras tendré que hacerme cargo de las consecuencias de mis propios actos y decir la verdad.

—No, no lo olvide. —Mentí sin atreverme a verlo a los ojos. — ¿Podemos hablar en privado?— Terminé de decir después de quitar algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían parte de mi rostro.

—No hay tiempo, Pan. —Me responde de manera cortante (o eso creo)

¡Mierda! Ahora si ya no tenía salida, y las posibilidades de que hiciera el ridículo no solo frente a él sino frente a otras personas eran muy altas, respire hondo para animarme a decirle la verdad allí mismo, pero al ver que mi padre se marchó porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer, el valor que tenía hasta hace un momento se fue deteriorando lentamente y para colmo mi tío no dudó en ir a la cocina para comer lo primero que se encontrara en el refrigerador y el estar a solas con Trunks provocó que todas mis ganas de ser sincera se hicieran humo.

—Entiendo. Ya vuelvo. —Resignada aceptar lo que viniese y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa porque tampoco podía ir a la empresa con la piyama puesta.

* * *

><p>En cuanto la joven puso un pie en la gran corporación que era administrada por Trunks, unos fuertes nervios comenzaron azotarla llenándola así hasta de temblores por el ridículo que ella creía que iba a hacer. Caminó a paso lento por la gran empresa tecnológica, y eso llamó de inmediato la atención de su acompañante, el mismo que la notó muy extraña desde que salieron de la casa de Gohan, porque desde entonces la azabache no había pronunciado palabra y ser callada no era precisamente una de sus características. La miró por un breve momento a la vez que se dirigían a la sala de juntas y al subir al ascensor de cristal, él decidió hablarme pars saber por qué motivo estaba así de rara. — ¿Por qué tan callada?<p>

—Porque si no fuera por tú culpa no me estaría pasando esto. —Dijo sin pesar antes de responder, y de inmediato el primogénito de Vegeta posó sus ojos sobre ella al no entender por qué lo culpaba a él por su extraña actitud.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Si no fuera porque pienso todo el día en…!—Al percatarse de que no solo estaba gritando sino que también estaba por decirle que pensaba en él las 24 horas del día prefirió callar antes de decir algo que realmente llegara a lamentar después. Bajó la mirada y poco después se aseguró de mirar hacía cualquier lado para ya no verlo a él y así poder evitar cualquier accidente, sin embargo el gran silencio que se formó entre ambos llegó hacer de lo más incomodó para ella, y cuando pensó que hasta el aire le estaba faltando por los nervios sentidos, al fin llegaron hasta el lugar deseado y se dirigieron hasta la enorme sala de juntas de la empresa; dentro de la misma había una enorme mesa (más larga que ancha) rodeada de sillas, y una gran pantalla estaba ubicada en la pared central de la sala, además de que el otro extremo había un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver gran parte de la cuidad, dando así una vista de lo más hermosa, las paredes que formaban esa enorme sala eran de color azul fuerte.

Pan, observó la sala de juntas con desconcierto al ver que aún no había nadie ahí, más que ella misma y el hombre de ojos color cielo que estaba a su lado, lo miró en el momento en que supo que tal vez a un faltaba para que la reunión iniciará y ante esa posibilidad suspiró aliviada.

—No hay nadie.

—Faltan 20 minutos para que la reunión empiece.

El único hijo varón de Bulma, miró a la menor de los Son, con cierta decepción, al percatarse que estuvo equivocado al pensar que la ojinegra había fingido olvidar su cumpleaños porque al parecer si lo había olvidado por completo, sonrió con pesar y en cuanto la azabache le dio la espalda para mirar el gran ventanal, el hombre de cabellos lilas la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga. —Eres la peor amiga del mundo ¿sabías? —Dijo él, y la menor de ambos se estremeció al sentir los fuertes brazos de aquel saiyajin abrazarla con tanta delicadeza, tenía que admitir que daría todo en el mundo por permanecer así eternamente junto con él, junto con la persona que creía amar.

—No lo soy. —Asegura, y en cuanto Trunks levanta su cabeza y la mira para decirle que estaba equivocada, ella le da un suave beso sobre la mejilla. —Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¿No lo olvidaste? —Se separa lentamente de ella, y sin perder su reluciente sonrisa llena de dicha sintió como esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazó fuertemente. —Jamás me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños si lo único que hago es pensar en ti.

Trunks, le correspondió al roce, y una vez que este mismo terminó, él le devolvió a dirigir la palabra. — ¿enserio?

—Sí. —Respondió Pan, sin pensar ni medio segundo la respuesta ya dicha, y al percatarse de la mirada tan dulce que él le dedicaba se sintió tan feliz, tan llena de vida que hasta pensó en la posibilidad de que él la estuviera viendo con amor, con el mismo amor con el que ella misma lo veía sin poder evitarlo, su gran amor por Trunks era tan grande que a veces le costaba demasiado poder disimularlo ante él, y en cuando sus ojos negros se posaron sin querer en los orbes azules de su amigo se sintió con el valor de decirle que lo amaba que si era necesario ella por él la vida daba, que llevaba casi toda su vida amándolo en secreto, quería decirles tantas cosas al creer que él la miraba con amor, que hasta sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos de la emoción y como era de esperarse las lágrimas no tardarían en salir.

—Trunks, yo… —Tomó las manos de él, y este le sonrió de la misma manera que hace un momento. —Necesito decirte que... —Aunque sus labios temblara estaba llena de seguridad, de tanta seguridad, de una seguridad que solo el gran amor que sentía por él le brindaba, pero todo acabó, todo lo que pudo ser no fue gracias a que fueron interrumpidos por una mujer mayor que hasta el momento era la secretaria del primogénito de Vegeta.

—Señor, Brief, perdóneme por interrumpirlo pero su novia insiste en verlo. —En ese instante Pan no solo dejó de sujetar las manos de él, sino que también sintió como mil puñaladas profunda se clavaban en lo más hondo de su corazón haciendo pedazos toda la ilusión que sentía hasta el momento, hasta su mundo parecía derrumbarse en ese instante y la que antes pudieron ser lágrimas de felicidad ahora eran lágrimas de un dolor tan grande que no dejaba de azotarla sin piedad, en ese momento quiso que la tierra se la tragara del gran dolor que sentía al saber que lo había perdido antes de tenerlo.—¿Novia? —Siseó sin poder creerlo aún, y aunque no fuera nada nuevo que él tuviera otra relación amorosa el dolor era fulminante ¿por qué todo tenía que ser como era? ¿Por qué cada vez que quería hablarle de su amor algo tenía que pasar?

* * *

><p>La ex–presidenta de la gran empresa tecnológica de su padre, se encontraba en la oficina que una vez le perteneció a ella y ahora a su hijo, la elegante y hermosa mujer se encontraba con muchas personas a su alrededor revisando cientos y cientos de papeles que le ayudaban a saber el estado de la corporación, no era que no confiara en Trunks, pero tampoco quedaba demás que ella le echara una mano cada vez que disponía de tiempo para que así todo se le hiciera menos pesado a él ya que en un par de minutos nada más empezaría la junta en donde se discutirían asuntos de suma importancia pero ella no participaría en esa reunión porque confiaba plenamente en el buen criterio de su hijo y por lo mismo prefería seguir haciendo lo que hasta el momento hacía para que después Trunks no se viera obligado a revisar todos esos papeles que seguramente le llevaría toda una tarde revisarlos y ya que ella podía ayudarlo lo ayudaría gustosa.<p>

— ¿Alguna duda, señora Brief?—Habló uno de los tantos empleados que la ayudaban a checar todo.

—No mientras los números coincidan. —Respondió sin quitar su vista de los papeles que revisaba de manera cuidadosa para cerciorarse de que todo anduviera como correspondía en el área de contabilidad de la empresa, dejó uno de los papeles que tenía en su mano y tomó otro que estaba sobre la carpeta que se mantenía abierta sobre el escritorio de mármol.

Todo marchaba bien, asique Bulma supuso que terminaría antes de lo que pensó para su suerte, y mientras las personas que estaban junto a ella no hacían más que mostrarle papel tras papel ella se concentraba para poder leerlos con cuidado y, todo ese abrumador momento acabó en cuanto alguien llamó a la puerta de su ex–oficina.

—Adelante. —Autorizó la mujer del príncipe de los saiyajines, y ante sus ojos se hiso presente el hijo mayor de su gran amigo Gokú, quien al verla le sonrió de manera cálida como ella también lo hiso al ponerse de pie para poder saludar como correspondía. — ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí!

Dijo ella y después le dio un breve abrazo al cual Gohan correspondió de inmediato y en cuanto él la saludó Bulma le pidió a todos los presentes que se retirara para poder hablar con el hijo de su gran amigo de infancia, todos los que la rodeaban la obedecieron sin dudar y pocos minutos después ella estuvo a solas con el ojinegro, quien al tomar asiento frente a ella fue directo.

—Vine hablarte sobre el favor que te pedí por teléfono.

—Lo supuse. —Cerró la carpeta que tenía junto a ella y lo miró a él. —Y ya tengo el puesto perfecto para Pan.

—Te lo agradezco, porque tal vez trabajando se le quite esa idea de querer irse, sé que aunque han pasado los años no ha podido superar por completo la muerte de mi padre pero creo que no lograra nada yéndose lejos de todos y todo.

—Bien sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo, además no creo que le desagrade ser la nueva secretaria de Trunks.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ^.^<p>

Sé que tarde mucho (muchísimo) en actualizar este fic u_u pero no tenía ni idea de cómo seguirlo hasta ahora que ya más o menos sé cómo continuarlo :D como verán en estos primeros capítulos parece "la típica historia de que ella está enamorada de él y él de ella no" pero conforme vaya actualizando voy a cambiar eso :P porque no quiero que Pan terminé sufriendo más de lo que debe, Trunks también sufrirá porque lo que quiero es que ambos la pasen mal por igual xDD ¿qué opinan sobre eso? Yo creo que es lo más justo además creo que no me va a costar mucho (o eso espero xD) perdonen por no hacer el capítulo más extenso pero es que no tenía sentido alargarlo porque si nomas x3 aun así espero que este capítulo haya quedado a su gusto n.n

¡Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen la historia y que se toman su tiempo para brindarme su opinión! De verdad gracias.

26/01/14


End file.
